Cindy McMinn (Grimsdale)
Cindy McMinn was a suspect in the murder of Fairview High Student, Lolita Gomes in Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) and Nodoka Kusama in Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale). She then appeared as a suspect in Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale), Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) and A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale). She then turned out to be the killer of Alicia Hussey and Ernst Klein in Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale), where it was also revealed that she is the Protozone robber. Unfortunately she escaped and died in Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details After learning that Norman and Cindy are at the DreamLife dome, Mia and Hamilton went there immediately to search for them. There the duo found the dead of body of Cindy with a bullet on her head and a gun on her hand, where suddenly Norman came out of nowhere and was surprised by seeing Mia and Hamilton , as well as Cindy’s corpse. Mia analyzed Cindy’s corpse, where she revealed that her death was a murder as she found traces of protozone in Cindy’s body, implying that the killer must’ve dozed her, gave her a gun and ordered her to kill herself. Killer and motives Despite the “false confession” she gave Mia and Hamilton to mess up their track, it turned out that Hamida was the murderer. Hamida worked enough with the duo to know that there’s no point for her to deny the crime. Mia asked her for the motive, whete without hesitation, Hamida told Mia everything she told Hamilton before. She told her that when she was a student at Fairview High, Cindy and her friends threw pads on Hamida while she was having her period at the shower rooms, while recording it, and later posted it at the highschool Friendnet page, where everyone saw it before it was deleted. 4 years later, Cindy saw Hamid again at Grimsdale University, where she posted that same video at the university’s Friendnet page, leading her into experiencing extreme bullying once again. Hamida revealed that the reason she was being so mean to the team, was because she was angry at what was happening to her at university, and decided to take her anger on the team, and apologized for being a useless pain in the neck. Hamida then told them when she heard that Cindy was the Protozone killer, she was delighted, until she overheard her “friends” gossip about her and deciding whether they was still “relevant enough” to hang out with next year or go back to bullying her. Hamida was so shocked when she heard this, as her “friends” showed more respect toward Cindy, a murderer, than her and that the entire year she was friends with them, meant nothing to them and that they only cared about her prize. Hamida was so angry but she decided to take hold of herself, but when Hamilton chose to spend his night looking for Cindy and Norman, rather than spending time with her, she couldn’t control herself anymore. Hamida remembered that she saw that Cindy, Norman and Nadine spent a lot of time at the back of the prom hall stage and so she decided to search it. After finding a protozone crate, Hamida decided to do her own search for Cindy and decided to go to the DreamLife dome as she suspected that Cindy and Norman may try to steal the meotorite rock Rozetta got. When she arrived to the dome, she saw Cindy by herself, so Hamida used a spell that she learned from Elvira to disguise as Norman and started flirting with Cindy. Hamida asked Cindy for a kiss and when Cindy closed her eyes and raised her head expecting a kiss, Hamida injected her with protozone on her back, and gave her a gun, which Randall accidently dropped after witnessing the car crash, and told her to kill herself. Mia was saddened upon hearing Hamida’s story and regretted not being by her side, even though Hamida didn’t allow her. Tearful, Mia placed hancuffs on Hamida’s arms and she was sent to the court. Hamida was sentenced to life inprison, and to the shock of everyone, Hamida grinned and snapped her fingers, where she transformed into something else. Hamida still had her facial features, but her cheekbones disappeared, her skin became lighter, her breasts became larger and she wore something that was way different than what she was wearing. She was no longer Hamida Mukhailif, she was now Goddess Hamida, who used her power to levitate everyone in the courthouse, giving her a chance to escape, before sending everyone back to the ground. Events of Criminal Case Hook Me Up Cindy was first interrogated after she reported finding the murder weapon in the Biology Lab. When asked if she knew the victim, she told the player and Mia that she never met her, but she heard a lot of things about her, and that the victim was a flirt, and made bets among other girls where they earn money simply by stealing a guy’s virginity. The player, Mia, and Hasuro went to her again after Clay found out that she and the victim exchanged nasty comments to each other. She told the team that the victim was a hypocrite, who kept insulting her using insults that perfectly describes the victim herself. Burn in Hell! Cindy was first interrogated after her necklace was found in the victim’s cell. She told Mia and the player that a group of university students asked her to play a role in their film, she was originally supposed to be the villian, so she went to every prisoner in Grimsdale’s prison to study their behavior, but her role was later change to be the protagonist. She was later interrogated once again, after they found her gloves in the shed, where the victim was killed. She told the team, the shed was owned by her grandfather, and that she hasn’t been there for months. Spank Her Til’ Death Cindy became a suspect after smudges of her eyeliner were found on a clue. When they went to speak to her, she started yelling at Mia and Hamilton, for stopping the game, and showed absolutely no sympathy toward the victim. Cindy was interrogated again, after the team found out she ruined the victim’s vest. When she was asked for an explanation, she said that the victim mocked her sense of fashion, and Cindy decided ripping for her clothes would be a perfect comeback. Kill Them When They’re Young Cindy became a suspect after her necklace was found in Natasha’s basket. When questioned about how it ended there, Cindy admitted to giving it to Natasha, after she told her that she liked her necklace, and Cindy felt pity for Natasha die to her resemblance to Mia (Um.... I love you Cindy, but that was kinda rude, lol XD) Adolfo came up to Mia and Hamilton, where he told them that Cindy was scaring off the kids at the cafeteria. When they went there, the duo saw Cindy telling the kids that they have to leave the camp, as the Kinder Reaper may get them. Mia calmed down the kids, and she and Hamilton went to speak to Cindy, and asked her why she was doing this, where she told them that they weren’t doing a good enough job on catching the reaper, and that she had to do something. She then went further, by insulting the team, telling them that none of them are worthy of the awards they received at the election party. A Thousand Scars Mia and Hamilton went to campus to help Cindy prepare for prom and were surprised when she came up to them, herself and informed them of the murder. When the duo found the body, Cindy revealed to them the identity of the victim as Layla Sandovel, were she was added to the suspect list and denied knowing the victim, personally. This was found to be a lie after the duo found a photo of her and Layla where Cindy cut have Layla’s face off, forcing Cindy to reveal that they used to be friends but Layla ditched her for Hamida. Cindy was found innocent, but she came to the station, panicking asking for Mia’s and Hamilton’s help. Mia and Hamilton went to check on Cindy to see why was she freaking out, where she told them that she ordered a dress online and she received the package, she decided to show it to her friends at the plaza, but when she opened it, instead of an Egyptian-style dress, she received a black scandalous dress, that wasn’t even her size. Mia and Hamilton asked for the package, but Cindy told them that she left it at the plaza. The duo went to the plaza and found the package, which they send to Rozetta to find out who ordered the dress, which turned out to be Vicky Lopez. The duo went into Vicky’s and Hamida’s dorm, where Vicky answered the door and was confused when they gave her, her dress as she already received a package. She then opened the package and realized that the one she received was the wrong one and gave it to the duo. The duo gave Cindy her dress, who thanked them for their help. Down with the Queen Cindy became a suspect after she showed Mia and Hamilton the room where the killer performed the crime, when asked about Alicia and Ernst, she revealed she found Ernst a great guy, while she wasn’t a fan of the victim duo to the rumors she heard of her and felt uncomfortable when she is in the same room with Nasim; unfortunately, she was right about feeling uncomfortable as the duo later learned that Nasim cheated on her with the victim, where she broke down to tears when she learned of it. It was then revealed that the killer was Cindy. Cindy knew that Mia and Hamilton will discover that she is the murderer and so she didn’t deny it. She then explained to the duo she had no idea what was happening and that she was smoking cigarettes which she left on the table and suddenly she saw herself at the hidden area which she lead the duo to and when she got out of it, she was surprised by seeing anvil have fell on Alicia and Ernst. Mia was confused, she wanted to believe her best-friend, but she remembered that Nadine have said that they were already done with the protozone, yet the effects that Cindy claimed that happened to her were the same one that Samantha suffered by. This is when Rozetta came out, and told Mia and Hamilton that Cindy was lying. She then told them that she realized something similar between Nadine and the people whom the protozone developer ordered their test subject to kill. She then told the duo that at the day the protozone was stolen from the dome Nadine, Adolfo, Phoebe, Alicia and Cindy were working as actor for her Murder Mysteries live-action game and seeing that Cindy is the only one other than Nadine, who isn’t dead, this implies that she is the one who stole the protozone. Mia looked at Cindy and asked her if this was true, where Cindy showed her true colors and confirmed that Rozetta’s theory was true. Tearful, Mia was about to put handcuffs on Cindy’s rests, but was interrupted by seeing the whole team, except David and Randall pointing their guns at her, Rozetta and Hamilton. Realizing their odd behavior, Mia asked Cindy what she did to them, where Cindy smiles and revealed she dozed them with protozone and now they can do nothing but obey her orders for the rest of their lives. She then gave Mia, Hamilton and Rozetta an ultimatum: Either they let her go and survive or they try to arrest her and end up being shot down as a result. Mia didn’t want Cindy to get away for her betrayal, but she knew if they died, the team may stay like this for eternity, so she let Cindy escape from them. Mia and Hamilton went to investigate the area that Cindy was hiding in during the murder of Alicia, under the orders of Chief Jones, where they found files related to protozone and noticed that there was some faded writing. The duo recovering the writing, where they found out it was a coordinate for a parking slot, meaning someone is helping Cindy escape and they told her to meet them there. The duo immediately went to the parking area written on the files, and realized they were two late, as Cindy was already in the car which was being driven by Norman Min. The moment the two saw Mia and Hamilton, they drove away. Case Appearances *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) Gallery NMukhailifGrimsdale.png|Nasim Mukhailif, Cindy’s late ex-boyfriend